


Le goût de l'air

by izanyas



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gender Issues, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izanyas/pseuds/izanyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fon se demande quel est le sexe véritable de Mammon. Il l'invite et lui pose la question. Plus ou moins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le goût de l'air

**Author's Note:**

> Mon nouveau coup de foudre hétéro (oui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Mammon est une fille). Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

La salle est lambrissée. Les murs tapissés freinent et alourdissent la rumeur des conversations, elles-mêmes prononcées en chuchotis mous. L'atmosphère calfeutrée lui donne vaguement l'impression que son cerveau fond lentement, que son alerte se dissipe en vapeurs entêtantes. Il est heureux d'avoir choisi une table de terrasse, soudain, heureux même si l'air est lourd et fade dans sa bouche, loin des brises coupantes des montagnes ou des bourrasques de l'aval. Au moins ici l'alcool n'entre pas par son nez et n'astreint pas son esprit à la béatitude raffinée qu'il observe sur tous les autres visages.

Fon sait qu'il insulte la maison avec son grand verre d'eau — quand bien même nul client n'ignore que les caves du restaurant regorgent de fûts emplis des meilleurs nectars. Il sait aussi à l'avance les expression scandalisées que prendront les serveurs lorsqu'ils sauront qu'il n'entend manger que quelques fruits frais, s'il vous plaît. Grand bien leur fasse. S'ils osent poser la question, il leur répondra la vérité : que l'air ici l'étouffe et que la richesse des lieux vaut à ses yeux moins que sa hutte montagnarde, où l'air mouvant peut vous précipiter dans des gorges et disparaître tout aussi soudainement. Où la meilleure lumière est celle diffusée en-dessous des feuilles, verte et dorée et tiède et vivante.

Il sait, aussi, d'où est venue la soudaine pâleur de la patronne en le voyant entrer, et pourquoi elle a marché si vulgairement sur le pied du serveur qui a voulu le faire partir d'un regard agacé. Cinq ans ont passé depuis que les Arcobaleno sont tombés —  _libérés_ , a rugi Reborn ce jour-là,  _libres enfin et vous pouvez tous crever si vous pensez qu'on va vous laisser en sacrifier d'autres_ —, mais leurs noms et leurs visages sont discernables toujours pour ceux qui ont connu leur temps.

Fon se moque des regards qu'il attire, avec sa tunique rouge et ses pieds en sandales et son verre d'eau au milieu des effluves œnoliques. Il sait que ce sont des choses qui plaisent à la personne qu'il attend, pour leur valeur pécuniaire sinon en elles-mêmes, et il sourit en sirotant le liquide que contient le cristal inutilement ouvragé.

Il ne se tourne pas quand il entend les mêmes exclamations qui l'ont accueilli plus tôt s'élever près de l'entrée. Il observe le coin de ciel louré visible entre les branches tandis que les murmures s'apaisent. Il y a quelques pas, le grognement d'une voix connue qui écarte un serveur avec impatience, le crissement doux — tout est doux ici, même les crissements — d'une chaise qu'on écarte et qu'on approche. Il y a une silhouette maintenant dans la bordure de sa vision.

Viper –  _Mammon_ , corrige-t-il — le regarde. Ou peut-être pas. Il n'est jamais sûr, avec cette capuche qui couvre toujours la moitié de son visage.

\- Donc.

Sa voix n'a pas changé elle non plus, neutre et traînante. Sans une inflexion.

 _Sauf_ , pense Fon,  _sauf quelques fois_.

-  _Dal Pescatore_ , hein ? demande Mammon. Classe. Tu as une idée de combien valent leurs couverts ?

-  _Tu_  devrais avoir une idée sur mon opinion à ce sujet.

Mammon renifle. Sa main apparaît soudain près de la flûte installée délicatement entre coupe et verre et la soulève avec dextérité, jaugeant sa valeur selon de mystérieux critères.

\- J'oubliais. Toujours le grand hippie, n'est-ce pas ? On te mettrait le Golden Jubilee sous le nez et tu t'en servirais comme presse-papier. Pourquoi tout ce charabia ?

\- J'ai pensé qu'une petite réunion entre anciens maudits était de mise. Ça fait quand même cinq ans.

\- Cinq ans depuis la dernière fois qu'on a essayé de s'entretuer, tu veux dire. Je peux encore remettre les choses aux points, si tu tiens tant à ce que je t'achève.

Malgré l'accent arrogant de sa voix, Mammon n'a pas changé d'expression. Fon sent qu'il est censé arborer l'agacement du vaincu, mais il se trouve curieusement indifférent à cette défaite déjà vieille.

Si on peut parler de défaite. Sans le jeune Sawada, peu importent les résultats, ils auraient tous perdu. Pendant un instant le visage tordu de rage de Reborn apparaît sous ses paupières. Il masque un tic nerveux. C'est un spectacle qu'il souhaite ne plus jamais revoir.

Mammon semble remarquer que sa tirade n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. Les paroles qui suivent sont grincheuses et ennuyées.

\- C'est toi qui payes, alors j'ai daigné me déplacer. Et maintenant quoi, tu veux qu'on se regarde en chiens de faïence pendant toute la soirée ?

\- On peut parler. Se montrer civilisés, tu sais. Évoquer les souvenirs communs. Je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à faire venir les autres…

\- Oh, ne joue pas à ça, je t'en prie. Je sais très bien que si tu l'avais vraiment voulu, tu aurais pu arracher Verde à ses microscopes. Tu voulais me voir. Je suis là. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu veux, que je puisse profiter d'un repas complet et te ruiner complètement.

Fon boit une nouvelle gorgée d'eau. Les regards plus tôt dirigés vers lui sont désormais retournés à leurs repas et leurs effluves, et un fin scintillement de l'air lui indique que c'est là le fruit d'une illusion.

\- Et si j'avais juste envie de revoir une vieille connaissance ? demande-t-il.

\- Hmm. Parce que je suis  _tellement_  la personne pour les réunions sentimentales.

\- J'avais envie de voir du monde.

\- Tu aurais pu voir Skull. Ou même Mirch ou Colonello. Tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de payer un resto dans lequel tu as l'air autant à l'aise qu'un pingouin dans la savane.

Fon retient un sourire.

\- Si le pingouin descend dans la savane une fois tous les cinq ans, il a bien le droit de choisir sa compagnie avec soin. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de cet argent pour autre chose, autant en faire cadeau à la moins agaçante du groupe.

Mammon ne bronche pas. Son visage est inexpressif mais Fon sent comme un air sarcastique sur cette surface dissimulée, et l'expression "rire sous cape" prend soudain tout son sens.

\- Tiens donc, fait-elle (ou il ? Il n'est plus si sûr). Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas fait le coup de deviner mon sexe.

\- Parfois je me demande si tu le connais toi-même, réplique-t-il d'une voix sèche.

\- Mmh. Peut-être. Tu veux vraiment savoir ? La réponse va te coûter trop cher, Monsieur Hippie.

\- J'aimerais savoir, oui. J'avoue que c'est là un point qui m'a toujours intrigué.

Les lèvres qui lui font face s'étirent en un rictus. Elles sont fines, couleur chair, complètement asexuées. Fon ne peut s'empêcher cependant d'imaginer autour d'elles le visage d'une femme. Il voit presque les yeux sans âge qui ornent six autres visages déjà, même sans en savoir encore la couleur. Autour d'eux, le soir est étouffant et sombre, mais l'air soudain exulte d'une chaleur différente. Fon la sent comme d'innombrables battements contre ses mains et ses joues, une différence invisible et presque impalpable qui focalise son regard à l'endroit où se trouverait celui de Mammon. Il ne se sent plus l'envie ni la force de s'en détacher.

C'est ce qu'il cherche, réalise-t-il alors. C'est ce qu'il a cherché en venant ici, en suivant la soudaine envie qui l'a fait quitter ses hauteurs pour sillonner à travers la brume terrestre. Il veut cette pénombre pour y trouver de la lumière.

Il tend la main le plus rapidement possible, mais n'est pas surpris de sentir ses doigts glisser dans le tissus de la capuche sombre comme si elle était faite de fumée. Mammon saisit son poignet une seconde trop tard, inutilement, et le maintient en place. L'atmosphère est rouge de colère mais personne ne les regarde, confirmant l'existence d'une illusion les maintenant dans une certaine discrétion. Fon sourit.

\- Ça va te coûter plus que tu ne peux payer, bâtard, gronde Mammon sans relâcher son étreinte. J'avais prévu de faire léger. Là, tu peux être sûr que je vais prendre entrée, plat, fromage  _et_  dessert.

\- Je veux savoir, répète Fon, toujours souriant. Quel mal y a-t-il à savoir ce détail ?

\- Si c'était un détail, tu ne voudrais pas savoir. Je ne sais pas en quoi ça t'intéresse, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as toujours agi aussi bizarrement avec moi, mais je t'assure que ma patience commence à atteindre ses limites. Je t'ai battu une fois. Je peux recommencer.

\- Sans tes illusions, tu ne peux rien contre moi.

\- Sans tes jambes, tu ne peux rien contre moi non plus.

Fon sent à ce moment la douleur vive qui traverse son mollet gauche, et hoche la tête en signe de compromis. Mammon le lâche. Dans son poignet, ses doigts ont laissé comme des empreintes brûlantes.

\- Quel mal y a-t-il à savoir ? reprend-il.

Mammon doit avoir annulé l'illusion pendant quelques secondes, car un serveur approche pour prendre leurs commandes. Elle prend soin de sélectionner dans le menu les mets les plus chers, sans quitter une seconde la neutralité de son expression. Le serveur observe sa capuche avec indécision, se demandant sans doute s'il doit lui rappeler que la politesse exige qu'on se découvre. Fon sourit et demande une coupelle de fruits.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? réplique-t-elle une fois l'homme parti.

\- Je suis intrigué. Je te l'ai dit.

\- Et le casque de Skull ? Et les techniques de Reborn ? Ils ne t'ont jamais intrigué, peut-être ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas les emmerder eux, pour que je puisse manger tranquille ?

\- Tu es spéciale, répond-il nonchalamment.

À la légère crispation de ses mains, il voit qu'elle a compris la tournure féminine de sa déclaration.

\- Mon sexe n'a aucune importance, dit-elle finalement (oui, elle, Fon en est sûr désormais, et le visage imaginaire se précise autour de la bouche sans genre).

\- Peut-être pas pour Xanxus et ses sbires. Mais pour moi…

\- Quoi, pour toi ? Tu crois que je te dois quelque chose ? Redescends sur terre, macaque. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Elle pousse un soupir exaspéré, et ses doigts courent sur la nappe blanche dans un rythme effréné, par malaise plus que par ennui, remarque Fon. C'est peut-être ce qui le décide à dire ce qu'il dit ensuite.

\- J'aimerais bien connaître le sexe de la personne qui m'attire depuis si longtemps.

Un silence stupéfait fige la main agitée. La bouche de Mammon s'entrouvre, et pendant dix secondes seul le murmure écœurant des tables et des gens et du vin et de la fausse lumière bouge encore dans ce coin de monde. Puis un rire strident éclate dans l'air. L'illusion qui les protège doit avoir disparu, car tout à coup tout le monde peut les voir, tout le monde les regarde, tandis que Mammon continue de rire et de rire. Les regards se font désapprobateurs. Fon s'en moque. Il observe les mouvements qu'il perçoit sous la cape informe — le tremblement des épaules, le tic nerveux d'un bras, le petit nez apparaissant soudain dans une secousse, le menton et le cou rapidement dévoilés et aussitôt couverts. Il boit la vision de Mammon riant et riant sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et plutôt que de regretter ses paroles, il se dit qu'il aimerait que ce spectacle dure toujours.

Elle se penche en avant et s'étouffe vulgairement dans son assiette encore vide. Ses bras sont croisés contre ses côtes. Fon imagine les soubresauts de sa poitrine, les larmes qui doivent illuminer ses yeux — toujours sans couleur — dans l'oubli de l'hilarité.

\- Alors c'est ça ? s'exclame-t-elle. C'est ça ? Tu m'as fait venir ici parce que tu veux coucher avec moi ?

Ce n'est pas tout à fait la façon dont il aurait décrit la situation, mais il suppose que ça convient. Il hoche la tête. Un nouvel éclat secoue le corps de Mammon.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir autant ri de toute ma vie, et pourtant je vis avec Xanxus et Squalo. Rien que pour ça, je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite.

\- Merci beaucoup, répond calmement Fon.

Elle reste immobile une seconde, comme pour juger s'il est réellement sérieux. Puis elle exhale lentement, et son souffle tremblant arrive jusqu'au cou de Fon, caressant. Il se force à ne pas fermer les yeux sous le frisson qui le parcourt.

L'air a toujours su lui dire des choses que les autres personnes ne perçoivent pas. C'est de là qu'est née sa passion du kenpo ; c'est de là que vient son entière façon de vivre. Fon ne tient ni au passé ni au futur. L'honneur n'a pas d'importance pour lui. Il aime les choses réelles qui vivent dans l'instant, il aime le changement du présent, il aime vivre dans une baraque humide au bord d'un précipice, juste pour voir si le vent sera suffisamment clément pour le laisser accroché ou s'il se réveillera un jour dans l'autre monde pour voir son corps, en bas, brisé contre les roches et dévoré par les vautours. Ce n'est pas un désir de danger. Ce n'est pas le besoin de l'adrénaline. Juste la volonté de se soumettre à la nature plutôt que de la soumettre.

En échange, l'air lui murmure des choses parfois. Des petites choses. Des détails. Les éclats de lumière qui font qu'il garde encore l'envie de vivre. Le passage d'un nuage entre la lune et la terre, la tache colorée d'une fleur toxique sur les pentes en amont… l'hésitation d'un souffle chez une personne d'importance.

Même ici, immobilisé par l'agonie de toute cette pantomime, l'air lui dit que Mammon considère sa proposition.

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ? demande-t-elle soudain, le soupçon teintant sa voix.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste réalisé que tu me manquais. Il y a toujours eu des moments où tu me manquais.

Et Fon sait qu'elle se remémore, à cet instant, toutes les fois où il est apparu dans sa vie sans prévenir. Lui-même se souvient de tous les moments où cette nécessité soudaine d'être en présence de l'Arcobaleno ni-femme ni-homme l'a saisi. Inattendue. Comme une bourrasque chassant la brume et exposant soudain la sécheresse en-dessous, la soif presque inextinguible d'une source trop éloignée. Il a vite réalisé qu'il voulait Mammon — Viper —, peut-être pas d'une façon sexuelle, mais en tout cas comme une part de sa vie. Quelque chose de récurrent. Il veut cette récurrence jusqu'à ce qu'il sache, enfin, ce qui se cache sous cette cape noire.

Il veut être la bourrasque qui chasse la brume et dévoile le paysage.

Mammon le regarde encore, et c'est comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois,

(il aurait voulu que leur première rencontre se fasse sur un pan de montagne, sous un ciel couvert, avec des fleurs plutôt que du vin en guise de parfum capiteux)

comme si toutes les années qu'ils ont passé dans des corps difformes, ces abominations de visages chérubins, n'ont plus aucun sens. C'est leur première rencontre, et le regard de Mammon est pesant, jaugeur, juge et témoin mêlés.

\- Tu veux coucher avec moi, répète-t-elle.

Fon hoche la tête, parce que c'est vrai, et parce que la chaleur de l'air passe lentement dans son corps, vivifiant son sang, brûlant dans son regard.

\- Même si tu ne sais pas à quoi je ressemble. Je pourrais être un homme. Je pourrais être une femme, mais je pourrais être vieille, repoussante. Je pourrais être monstrueuse et déformée.

Fon ne répond pas, parce que ça n'a aucune importance pour lui. Homme ou femme. Vieux ou jeune. Difforme ou magnifique. Au-delà de cela, Mammon est autre chose, un être qui n'est pas seulement fait de brume et de mensonges. Quelque chose de dangereux. Quelque chose de  _saisissable_. Il veut voir ce danger en face et le savourer comme il a savouré toutes les autres richesses minuscules qui ont traversé sa vie. Il veut toucher ses épaules et ses cheveux et ses seins, et savoir qu'il a bien fait de lever le brouillard pour quelques instants, savoir que Mammon est palpable derrière tous ses mystères, une personne et une âme. Le désir s'embrase dans sa gorge soudain, toute la chaleur de l'air mou concentrée en un point, et il passe une langue furtive sur ses lèvres sèches.

Mammon semble comprendre ses pensées, et ses deux joues tatouées ne paraissent soudain plus si pâles.

\- Je pourrais refuser, murmure-t-elle. Je pourrais t'ordonner de me supplier à genoux et partir. Pas d'illusion pour te cacher, Fon, rien du tout. Tout le monde te verrait tel que tu es, pathétique et impuissant, et la patronne aurait vite fait de transmettre le mot à ses anciens amis, n'est-ce pas ? Le grand Fon, ancien Arcobaleno de la Tempête, mis à genoux par son congénère de la Brume.

Elle se mord les lèvres, les joues embrasées. Fon la regarde sans réagir. Ce genre de menace n'a pas d'effet sur lui. La fierté n'est qu'une notion abstraite, si facilement périssable et de si peu d'importance en face de tout son désir. Ses doigts fléchissent.

Elle s'est penchée au-dessus de la table, indifférente aux verres qui s'entrechoquent près de ses coudes. Son regard est toujours fixé à l'endroit où se trouveraient ses yeux — sans couleur, sans forme, toujours sans lumière — et il sent son souffle soudain très près de ses lèvres. Il entrouvre la bouche pour mieux y goûter.

Mammon est arrêtée à deux centimètres de son visage. Les replis de sa capuche sont mêlés aux mèches de sa frange, chacune de ses inspirations semble venir de la sienne, et sans aucun autre contact c'est déjà comme s'ils étaient nus l'un face à l'autre, frissonnants et vulnérables. Il voit la peau de son visage se hérisser sous cette même pensée.

Cette fois-ci, quand Fon lève une main pour la glisser contre sa joue, Mammon ne l'arrête pas. La capuche reste solide. Il comprend qu'ils sont de nouveau seuls, isolés derrière une barrière invisible qui les sépare du reste du monde, et il se sent presque ivre alors, presque comme s'il avait bu l'entièreté du vin conservé ici. Sa main passe à travers de longs cheveux lisses et sombre — il voit leurs extrémités frémir contre le menton nu —, contre une tempe où il appose son indexe et son majeur. Là, entre quelques cheveux plus éparses et plus courts, il y a une peau fine et peut-être translucide, sous laquelle il capte des battements de cœur. Là se trouve un point faible qu'il pourrait détruire d'un coup bien placé. Il sait que Mammon, pendant ce temps, surveille son propre cerveau à la recherche de la moindre pensée meurtrière. Si elle en trouve une, il mourra dans la seconde.

Ils se tiennent mutuellement en otage, et c'est à cette condition seule qu'ils se permettent de s'embrasser. Fon sent l'ardeur de Mammon et lui laisse le contrôle, la laisse décider du rythme et des limites. Elle prend possession de ses lèvres et il parcourt son visage, en attendant, à l'aveuglette, du bout des doigts. Des traits de son portrait imaginaire se précisent. Ses yeux sont petits, courbés, ses cils sont longs. Il y a une bosse sur le haut de son nez. Ses cheveux s'écartent en une raie centrale. Ses oreilles sont chaudes contre sa paume, il en trace le pavillon du bout de l'index, savourant une minuscule victoire quand un frisson la prend à son tour. Elle s'écarte alors, et il s'aperçoit que sa capuche s'est totalement retirée et qu'elle le regarde sans se cacher pour la toute première fois.

C'est une femme au front trop haut et aux lèvres banales, avec des cheveux d'une couleur improbable qui lui donnent l'air pâle et maladif. Ses yeux sont deux points noirs nuancés de bleu qui absorbent le regard comme la lumière les papillons, à tel point que pendant un instant Fon craint de s'y brûler. Mais il observe. Il examine. Il voit le paysage sans brume et ce qu'il voit lui plaît.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu avais peur, chuchote-t-il.

Il sait que personne ne peut les entendre mais parler plus fort lui semble comme un affront.

Sous sa main, il sent une tension se défaire, et il sourit.

\- Je ne montre jamais mon visage.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- Tellement d'artifices, partout. Tellement.

Leurs yeux ne se quittent plus. La voix de Mammon s'est faite plus aiguë, moins monocorde.

\- J'en vois tellement, de tous ces artifices. Dans toutes mes décennies d'existence, j'ai vu des hommes et des femmes se haïr eux-mêmes, se couvrir de poudres et de crèmes pour se cacher de leur propre vérité. Je ne veux pas devenir comme ça.

Fon caresse sa joue, au-dessus du triangle violacé qui la couvre, mais ne répond pas.

\- Je ne pouvais plus vieillir. Je ne pouvais plus grandir. Je ne pouvais plus  _mourir_. Et partout, sans cesse, tous ces gens qui vivaient encore craignaient leur sort et une mort dont ils savaient pertinemment qu'elle allait venir de toute façon. Pour eux, c'était comme une menace. Pour moi, c'était comme un rêve. Dans le fond, j'ai toujours compris la fureur de Reborn, sa frustration, et la raison pour laquelle il a eu tellement peur le jour où Sawada nous a libérés, quand il a compris que cet idiot avait failli prendre notre malédiction sur lui.

"Mais moi, je voulais tellement ça. La possibilité de vieillir et de mourir. La possibilité de faire comme bon me semblait. Avant je cachais mon apparence pour des raisons pratiques... être illusionniste est toujours plus pratique quand personne n'a aucune idée de ton apparence réelle. Après la malédiction… mes raisons ont changé. Je ne voulais pas tomber dans le piège. Je me suis juré que, une fois libérée, sexe ou âge ou apparence ne vaudraient plus rien. Que ce soit la mienne ou celle des autres.

Mammon s'arrête soudain et fronce les sourcils, comme si elle se demandait pourquoi elle vient de dire ça, et c'est une réaction si humaine et banale que le sourire de Fon grandit encore.

\- Dans le fond, tu t'es cachée toi aussi, dit-il.

\- Non. Ne commence pas avec ta morale. Je t'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois que ça m'insupporte.

Mais le message est passé et le regard qu'ils échangent est celui de la reconnaissance mutuelle. Mammon pour avoir réalisé une part de son erreur. Fon pour avoir eu l'autorisation de la lui faire réaliser.

L'illusion est levée le temps que leurs repas arrivent. Fon picore dans sa coupelle de fruits et ressent autour de lui le calme qui s'est installé. Quelque part durant leur — quoi ? conversation ? déclaration ? la nuit est tombée. Les feuilles de l'arbre inconnu penchent lourdement vers le sol en l'absence de soleil. La chaleur avinée qui arrive de la salle les protège de la fraîcheur soudaine. Le vent, par miracle, s'est levé, et sa caresse est une libération. Le temps s'écoule en silence tandis qu'il observe Mammon terminer son repas, lui-même se nourrissant de fraises et des manies qu'il repère chez elle. Le plissement de son nez lorsque l'amertume se fait sentir, le froncement de ses sourcils alors qu'elle réfléchit, sa peau diaphane exposée à l'air du soir qui se tend et se plisse et vit autant qu'elle-même. La façon particulière qu'a l'agacement de déployer ses paupières, lui donnant l'air à moitié endormi. Il sent pourtant, comme une présence, l'attention qu'elle porte aux détails du décor, prête à tout moment à les transformer et les détruire.

Il est surpris quand une main qui n'est pas la sienne plonge dans la coupe de fruits à ses côtés. Sa peau est douce, ici aussi, comme partout, exempte de cicatrices tout comme de hâle. Elle avale une mûre en le regardant et il souhaite lécher lui-même le jus qui coule, sans doute délibérément, le long de son menton. Sa couleur est la même que celle de ses cheveux. Comme le sang d'une créature pas tout à fait humaine.

Fon se demande s'il aura le droit de marquer cette peau, un jour, de mordre à la base de son cou et d'avoir l'illusion d'être le premier à le faire. Ou peut-être qu'il le serait vraiment, se dit-il en observant la rougeur qui orne ses joues. Mammon n'a rien à apprendre dans le domaine du baiser, mais il y a d'autres choses à découvrir qu'une femme si longtemps dissimulée n'a peut-être pas eu l'occasion de savourer.

Il trouve une fraise contre sa bouche, et sort de sa rêverie en remarquant le sourire amusé qui lui est adressé. Il entrouvre les lèvres et se laisse faire, mordillant au passage la pulpe de l'index qui le nourrit, sentant la chaleur dans son ventre ronronner et se répandre, observant avec contentement les pupilles de Mammon se dilater, presque indistinctes dans les iris bleu nuit. Le vent s'immobilise entre eux le temps d'une respiration.

Le désir n'a pas disparu. Il se diffuse, paresseux et têtu, dans la promesse de plus de choses à venir. Fon sait que quand le dîner s'achèvera, il payera la somme astronomique demandée et repartira vers sa montagne. Il sait aussi qu'il reviendra, comme un pingouin dans la savane, à la recherche de la vipère qui l'a accepté pour ami, à la recherche de ces yeux bleus-noirs cachés dans la brume, et que cette fois-ci il aura le droit d'embrasser plus longuement et de mordre et de jouir.

Peut-être.

Sur sa langue, le jus de la fraise laisse un arrière-goût de plaisir et d'amour.


End file.
